


Broken Cross

by Fated_wings



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: You'd been having a hard time recently and your best friend has a surprise for you, but that surprise turns into so much more than you could have ever dreamed.
Relationships: kamijo yuuji/reader, kamijo yuuji/you





	Broken Cross

It was three months past the tie you thought you'd be allowed to step down fro your role as floral manager of your local grocery store, a month after your birthday, and two days since you'd gotten he most painful tattoo of your life, but in your mind, the pain was worth the art now forever inked on your pale chest.  
You yawned widely as you stared at the morning sun rising over the passing tree line, groaning as your body wouldn't let you sleep past five anymore and leaned your head against the window, fingers twirling your crest absent-mindedly as your mind wandered. Your first thoughts went to how only your oldest and best friend had remembered your birthday last month, not really a shock since you two always celebrated your birthdays together with them being so close, and how mysterious he was being about what your gift this year was. Which is why you were in a car at this ungodly hour driving several states over to New York. You gave him his gift last month but he said you'd have to wait for yours. Not a problem, you were used to being patient with getting gifts since you could only see each other rarely, especially now that you were a full-time manager and hadn't gotten any new help since Valentine's day, or D-day as you so lovingly called it.  
You were shocked when you were given the all-clear to take the weekend off by higher management, you guessed it was because you looked like you were about to have a mental breakdown. You'd give up your first vacation of the year, pushing it back another five months jus so the holidays wouldn't be so bad and that they'd be able to find more help for you so you could cut back from working fifty hour plus weeks back down to forty, a welcome change for you.   
You sighed as you thought back to the hell of Valentine's day and that sixty-three hour week, shuddering at not having the support you needed and bit the tip of your crest between your teeth, a habit you picked up recently from being so stressed.  
You jumped slightly as your friend grabbed your hand, groaning and looking over at him.  
"What Brad? Are you going to tell me we have another state to go through for this MLP convention you kidnapped me for?" you huff, raising an eyebrow as you glared at him.  
"For the last time, (Y/n), we're not going to a con. And actually, we're here." Brad snapped, turning off the highway.  
"NYC? Why NYC? Are you taking me to a Broadway show?" you questioned as you sat up straight, glancing around as he drove.  
"Well there is music involved," he commented as he turned into a hotel, shutting off the car. "You know who else is in town this weekend?" he asked as you piled out to start gathering your things.  
"Tom Hiddleston?" you joked as you hoisted your bag on your shoulder, earning an eye roll from him.  
"Your all-time favorite singer, (Y/n). He's in America," he stated, causing you to freeze.  
"Brad don't joke. He's only been here once, four years ago. I doubt he'll ever come back here." you hiss.  
"I guess you'll just find out. We'll get a couple hours rest before the show at two," he said, heading into the hotel. YOu shrugged, ethier way today would be interesting.

He sighed as the hairstylist stopped in their actions, no doubt startled by the odd broken cross mark behind his left ear.  
"Ignore the mar, I've had it since birth..." Kamijo mumbled, bored with having to explain that every tie someone new worked on his hair. He'd always hated the mark, but over the years he'd thought of a story to tell people that got too curious. He'd even used the symbol as his, making it whole instead of a shattered cross. Even more, people loved the imagery.  
He glanced out the window of his hotel room, noticing a girl outside the opposite building pacing around, talking animatedly into her phone. His eyes widened slightly as she turned, her black cardigan flaring out to reveal his cross on the bottom hems and the back. He leaned closer to the window, a small smile breaking out across his face as he reached for his phone, intending to take a picture of the girl before she stopped moving, glancing at the window directly at him,   
causing his breath to hitch and him to freeze. She tilted her head slightly, long (h/c) bangs falling in front of her eyes before turning her attention back to her phone.  
"Hey, Kamijo, you look like you've seen a ghost," Masashi commented, drawing his bandmate from his thoughts with a jolt.  
"Sorry, Masashi... that girl out there has my symbol on her back." the brunette pointed, going to snap her picture when she headed back into the opposing hotel. "Damn it! I hope she goes to the concert tonight..." he cursed quietly, putting his phone away.  
"Why? Are you thirsty?" the dark-eyed one leaned against the window.  
"Mm... I want to know where she got the cardigan is all." the other shook his head, leaning back to finish getting ready.

You finished applying the final touches to your marker tattoo on your left arm, leaving your right blank save for the valkyrie wings and crest of kindness on your wrist. You smiled as you waited for the ink to dry, waving your free hand at it as you heard your friend stir and turned to him.  
"Finally waking up, sleeping beauty?" you joke, laughing as he scowled at you and blew on your skin. "I guess not. Well, either way, it's going on one, so why not get up?"  
"One? Concert's in an hour, you ready?" Brad groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face.  
"Yeah, guess so. I got bored so I gave myself a rose and Campanella sleeve." you showed him your work.  
"You seriously did this because you were bored..." he sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, that sounds like you."  
"I can't decide which shirt I should wear..." you flop back on your bed with a groan.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked as he started getting ready.  
"The window shirt, the turtle neck shirt, or just a random wholly tank top."  
"Why those three?"  
"Window would show the chest piece, turtle neck would hide it but show the sleeve, and the tank would show off both... such a dilemma..." you sigh dramatically.  
"Well do you want to be hot or cold?"  
"I think for this cold would be fine... I'll take the cardigan."  
"Then go with the tank top."  
"Okay, tank top it is." you nod as you sit up, grabbing your cardigan.

You felt your heartbeat fast as you neared the entrance to the venue, bouncing on the balls of your feet as you took your ticket from your friend and squealed at seeing that it wasn't just a ticket, but a ticket with a VIP pass.  
"Brad you ass hat! A Kamijo concert and fucking VIP passes?! Why the hell-?!" you jump for joy, grabbing your friend in a hug which shocked him, since you weren't very big into touching.  
"E-easy!" Brad gasped as he peeled you off himself. "After all the gifts you've gotten me and I couldn't' think of what to give you I thought this would be a good gift." He shrugged as you walked through the door, leading you to the edge of the stage and smiled as the band slowly started making their way on stage. You gripped your friend's arm as the singer stepped on stage, your voice catching in your throat as he glanced down at you.  
'Holy shit he's looking my way!" You scream internally, shaking your friend before yelping as you were shoved forward, wincing as your waist smacked into the stage.  
"(Y/n)?!" Brad gasped, pulling you back to him as you held your side and shook your head.  
"It's cool... I'll just be sore..." you smile slightly, turning your attention to the stage as the concert started.

You turned your back to the stage to take a selfie, pulling your cardigan open to show off Kamijo's cross tattooed to your chest, snapping the pictured and checking it on your phone to make sure it took. You blinked as you realized the singer had been staring at you as you took the picture, turning towards the stage and yelped as said man had leapt down behind you, causing you to stumble back into your friend.  
"C-careful (Y/n)!" Brad warned as he held you upright.  
"S-Sorry!" you squeaked, jumping as a hand touched your sternum and glanced up into brilliant blue ones. "A-ah?!" you blushed as he traced the ink, shuddering at the smirk that spread across his face. "W-what?" you manage to stutter out, flinching a bit as his hand slid around to your back and yanked you closer.  
"That jacket... may I ask where you got it?" Kamijo asked as he leaned to you, chuckling at the squeak that escaped your throat.  
"I-I made it myself..." you managed to get out, twitching as he turned you to get a closer look at your back, trailing his fingers over the cross on your back. "B-back when I had free time, that is..."  
"You don't have free time now?" he tilted his head.  
"S-shouldn't you be performing...? Not asking me questions...?"  
"Hm... I suppose you are right..." he smiled, taking your lanyard in his hand and smirking widely. "Ah, a VIP. Now I know I'll be seeing you later," he leaned to your ear, "My rose." he breathed before moving back to the stage. You collapsed back into your friend, trying to keep from hyperventilating and regain feeling in your legs.  
"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" Brad asked as he held you up.  
"Fine..." you peeped out.

You sighed as you dabbed a cold cloth on your neck, trying to cool yourself down before going to meet with your idol and ignored the gaggle of girls who came in behind you. You picked up your phone as it buzzed, smiling at the message your friend sent and blinked as the girls surrounded you, turning to them.   
"Um... hi?" you wave slightly, putting your phone into your back pocket and went to walk out when one slammed their hand in front of your face. "Excuse me?"  
"Where do you get off drawing Kamijo's attention like that?" the leader snarled, causing you to sigh.  
"It was an accident, you know. I simply wore a jacket with his symbol." you shrug.  
"Where'd you get it from?" one of the other girls grilled you, grabbing for the fabric.  
"I made it. You could make your own." you snap, backing away from the group.  
"And you doodled his cross on your chest?" she growled.  
"New ink, two days old. If you'll excuse me my friend is waiting." you go to walk by when one of the girls slaps you in the sternum, causing you to cry out before shoving your way past them, hand clenched to your chest as you gasped for air and stumbled out the door, squeaking as two men caught you.  
"This is her, right?" Teru asked as he held you up straight, glancing at Yuki, who nodded.  
"It's her," Yuki responded, turning as the group of girls followed you out of the bathroom.  
"Where do you think you're going?" the lead girl snarled at you.  
"G-going to the meet and greet..." you cough out, standing up straight and rubbing your sternum. "I'll ask that you stay away from me... I'd rather you not assault me again." you turn and glare at them.  
"(Y/n)! Let's get moving!" Brad called over.  
"Mm..." you nod, going to head over to him when the two other men wrapped their arms around your waist, causing you to squeak. "Um... hi?"  
"Come along, Rose. He's waiting." Teru smiled at you, turning with you and leading you towards the green room.  
"Um... what about Brad?" you question.  
"He's following, don't worry." Yuki smiled gently at you, opening a door and showing you in. "Kamijo's almost done with autographs, he'll be joining us shortly."  
"Is there anything we can get you?" Masashi asked as he sat up from lounging on a couch.  
"Got any vaseline?" you tilt your head, moving to sit on an armchair and nodded at your friend as he wandered around the room.  
"We have this, will this do?" Teru held up a bottle of lotion, smiling as you nodded and handed you the item.  
"Thanks, I didn't want to bring a bag with me to the concert, so I couldn't bring my ointment," you explain as you open the bottle, putting some lotion on your palm and yelped slightly as someone leaned over you, swiping the lotion from your hand.  
"Why do you need this?" Kamijo questioned as you turned to him, smiling down at you.  
"The... the cross is only two days old... it hasn't healed yet... in fact, I feel it starting to peel..." you motion to your chest, blushing a bit and shrinking back into the chair as he leaned to you.  
"Is this your first?" he gently started rubbing the ointment on your skin, chuckling as you blushed crimson.  
"F-first tattoo...?" you raise an eyebrow.  
"Mm-hm." he nodded, studying the cross.  
"It's number four and definitely the most painful. Can I aska a question?" you tilt your head slightly.   
"Only if you show me your other tattoos," he smirked down at you.  
"Back up, then." you grin at him.  
"Very well." he chuckled, stepping back as you sat up and watched curiously as you took off your cardigan.  
"So... why exactly am I here? Surely there were other more interesting women you could have met with." you turn your hands up, smiling slightly as you showed off your two wrists and the fake sleeve.  
"I saw your jacket and wish to know how you made it." he traced the wings on your right wrist, moving to the shamrock on your left before his eyes traveled up your arm.  
"The sleeve was boredom this morning, I had my markers with me. The other tattoo is on my ankle." you chuckled. "I made the jacket myself with cardboard and bleach. Why?" you glance up at him. "Do you want one?"  
"Perhaps. It interested me, for sure." he sat on the arm of your chair, smirking at you. "Show me the last tattoo?"  
"Hey (Y/n), I'm hungry. Wanna go get food?" Brad called over to you.  
"I guess it's time to get going..." you sigh as you stand, pulling your cardigan on and headed towards the door.  
"Kamijo, we have that other thing to deal with," Masashi commented as he went to follow you, causing him to sigh.  
"(Y/n), might I have your phone number? I wish to see you tomorrow evening." Kamijo put a hand to your shoulder, halting you.  
"YOu can have my number but we're leaving tomorrow morning." you take his phone from him, putting your number in before handing it back. "I can't afford to be away from work any longer."  
"This sucks, you need more time off." Brad sighed as he headed out past you.  
"Can't help it with being understaffed in floral." you shrug, following him out.  
"Hm... until later, my Rose." Kamijo nodded as you vanished.


End file.
